J.S. Burgers Cafe Promotion
J.S. Burgers Cafe is a Japanese restaurant chain owned by the company BAYCREW with four locations in Tokyo, Japan. History As a marketing promotion for the Ghostbusters 30th anniversary, J.S. Burgers Cafe offered ghost-inspired hamburgers, a marshmallow man sundae and "monster" cream sodas served in measuring cups starting in October 2014. Metropolis Japan "Restaurants J.S. Burgers Cafe Relive the '80s with Ghostbusters-themed burgers for Halloween"10/23/14 On June 24, 2016, J.S. Burgers Cafe unveiled a new menu of Ghostbusters-themed food: The "G.B. Burger," that has a black olive and anchovy paste and is 1580 yen, the "Marshmallow Mad Burger" is a dessert burger that switches meat for roasted marshmallows, is topped with Oreo's and some sort of gelatinous red sauce and is 1280 yen, "Black Chilli Chips" for 780 yen and a green kiwi smoothie. They will be offered between July 1 and September 30 at the Shinjuku, Shibuya, Harajuku and Ikebukuro stores. There will also be more collaboration merchandise such as T-shirts and an eco-bag with a hamburger design on it. Fashion Snap "The movie "Ghostbusters" collaboration menu to J.S. Burger's Cafe" 6/24/16 Hypebeast "This Japanese Burger Joint Created an Epic Ghostbusters-Themed Menu" 6/24/16 List of Items in Promotion Ghostbusters 30th Anniversary *Black Buns Mozzarella Burger with Spice Tomato Sauce **Price: 1430 Yen *Avocado Rich Burger with Green BBQ Sauce **Price: 1430 Yen *Marshmallow Sundae **Contents: Melon flavored soda, three scoops of ice cream and a cherry on top Ghostbusters International blog "Japanese Ghostbusters Food & Beverages" 10/10/14 **Price: 630 Yen *Monster Cream Soda **Contents: Coconut, granola, ice cream, two kinds of yogurt, and topped with strawberry sauce Ghostbusters International blog "Japanese Ghostbusters Food & Beverages" 10/10/14 **Price: 780 Yen *Fire King Collaboration Mugs **Black **Price: 4300 Yen *T-Shirts **Black, Gray, or White **Price: 4500 Yen *Stickers **Price: 300 Yen Ghostbusters 2016 *G.B. Burger **Contents: Black Olive and Anchovy paste **Price: 1580 Yen *Marshmallow Mad Burger **Contents: Switches meat for roasted marshmallows, is topped with Oreo's and some sort of gelatinous red sauce **Price: 1280 Yen *Black Chilli Chips **Price: 780 yen *'Green Kiwi Smoothie' *T-Shirts *Eco-Bag Trivia *On page 15 of Ghostbusters International #1, in panel 1, under the traffic signal is a two way ad, on the right is the Ghostbusters x J.S. Burgers Cafe menu *On page 5 of Ghostbusters International #8, in panel 1, the green bucket is J.S. Burgers' Green Smoothie offered during promotion of the 2016 movie. *On page 19 of Ghostbusters International #8, in panel 1, above the lamp is J.S. Burgers' Marshmallow Mad Burger from the 2016 movie promotion. *On Page 7 of Ghostbusters Annual 2017, In panel 3, on the far left is a menu with several items from J.S. Burger Cafe's promotion of the 2016 movie: **The GB Burger **Marshmallow Mad Burger **Black Chilli Chips **Green Ghost Shake External Links *J.S. Burgers Cafe website References Gallery 30th Anniversary Promotion JSBurgersCafePromotion02.jpg|Menu (credit: uk2tokyo blog) JSBurgersCafePromotion03.jpg|Stickers and Mugs (credit: Shibuya Parco blog) JSBurgersCafePromotion04.jpg|T-Shirts (credit: Shibuya Parco blog) JSBurgersCafePromotion05.jpg|T-Shirts and Mugs (credit: Shibuya Parco blog) JSBurgersCafePromotion06.jpg|All Merchandise (credit: Shibuya Parco blog) JSBurgersCafePromotion07.jpg|J.S. Cafe in Shibuya Parco First Floor (credit: Ameba blog) 2016 Movie Promotion JSBurgersCafeJune242016Annoucement01.jpg|Black Chilli Chips 7/1-9/30/2016 (credit: Fashion Snap) JSBurgersCafeJune242016Annoucement02.jpg|Green Smoothie 7/1-9/30/2016 (credit: Fashion Snap) JSBurgersCafeJune242016Annoucement03.jpg|G.B. Burger 7/1-9/30/2016 (credit: Fashion Snap) JSBurgersCafeJune242016Annoucement04.jpg|Marshmallow Mad Burger 7/1-9/30/2016 (credit: Fashion Snap) JSBurgersCafeJune242016Annoucement05.jpg|New merchandise 7/1-9/30/2016 (credit: Fashion Snap) Secondary Canon HardeesJSCafeKildarbysIDWVol2Issue1.jpg|Non-Canon Reference in Ghostbusters International #1 CyrusSpenglerIDWVol3Issue8.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Ghostbusters International #8 JSBurgersGhostsFromOurPastIDWVol3Issue8.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Ghostbusters International #8 JSBurgersAnnual2017.jpg|Non-Canon Reference in Ghostbusters Annual 2017 Category:Promotional Items Category:Japanese Category:GB 30th Merchandise Category:GB:2016 Movie Merchandise